


A Strange Compromise

by HexChub



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Blind Character, Blind Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Chubby 76, Enemies to Lovers, Feeding, Jack Morrison - Freeform, M/M, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Overwatch - Freeform, Pining, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Soldier 76 - Freeform, Stuffing, Weight Gain, feederism, gabriel reyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexChub/pseuds/HexChub
Summary: Soldier 76 is a hero, and heroes aren't fat. Jack, however, is. When he finally comes to the end of his search for Gabriel Reyes he is coerced into a feeding game- eating to learn the truth. Some truths are rather painful, but others are more pleasurable than he could have imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

    As soon as he woke up after the augmentation, Jack Morrison was starving. They all were. He and Reyes would mention it once in awhile to one another, giving tips on what was actually filling. Heavy foods helped. Soups. Pasta. Bread. In fact when Jack introduced Reyes to cornbread, something he could not believe Gabriel had been deprived of his entire life, he was sure the other man would never eat anything else again. The near-constant hunger actually became such a problem that Overwatch hired some scientists to make a substance that would give the soldiers enough sustenance to function without pain. Of course, the half-liquid-half-solid sludge they came up with was disgusting, but it had worked.

    But then Reyes turned against him, and Jack ‘died’. He went on the run and had to feed himself. Once again, he relied on the heavy food that had gotten him through the first few years of hunger… It helped, in the way it was meant to. He wasn’t hungry. Unfortunately he wasn’t the young man he used to be, and whatever the army had pumped into his body did not keep his metabolism from slowing down with age.

    He tried to ignore it at first. He had bigger things to worry about than his abs slowly being padded over. He wasn’t losing muscle, that was for damn sure. He could still run faster than any normal human, lift more… All the same things he always had been able to do. It was only the way the motions _felt_ that was different. Like how when he broke into his run he was aware of the way his new stomach shifted and wobbled. Or how when he bent down to lift something up he could feel his stomach, once so toned Reyes had _actually_ bounced a quarter off of it on a dare,  formed soft rolls.

    And, okay, maybe he _did_ change the way he dressed to suit his new form. Hide it. Appear to have the soldier's body he was meant to have. He tightened his belt. He threw on a jacket that was ‘meant’ to look baggy and zipped it right the hell up to his chin. It made it so most people didn’t notice the change. They knew Jack Morrison was ripped as hell, so they all assumed Soldier 76 must be as well.  

    Eventually he decided enough was enough. Right around the time his ball of a gut started to _sit_ on his thighs. He felt a creeping embarrassment over it. He was meant to be a soldier. The soldier. Soldiers didn’t look like this. He started trying to slow the process by doing his very best to ignore the hunger pains. All that lead to (for the most part) was a once-a-week binge. He’d eat like a normal human for a handful of days, his stomach fighting against him all the while, but then he’d eventually crumble. He would just want a good night’s sleep. He knew the weight would keep piling on if he kept it up. He was gaining faster with the binging than he had just eating his damn fill, but he kept it up, convinced that this time the diet would stick and he’d slim back down.

    He would remember the look on that young girls face. Hero, she’d called him. He didn’t deserve the title, he hadn’t earned it, but he knew he needed to take it. The world needed heroes. Not washed-up has-beens who couldn’t manage to keep their guts in check.

 

    Vigilantism wasn’t exactly Jack’s style, but for now he did what he had to. He’d heard about Winston trying to start a new Overwatch… He wished the damn crazy ape all the luck in the world, but he wouldn’t be a part of it. Not again. Never again. But before he could disappear again for real this time, he had an old debt to settle.

Gabe went by ‘Reaper’ now. Even though it took Jack some time to confirm it, he knew it was him the moment that he first saw him- even though it didn’t seem possible that the demon he was seeing was once the man that he was so enamored with in his youth. He tried to push back those thoughts. The confusing feelings that still mixed in his too-large stomach when he thought about the way things _used_ to be. He tried to be the soldier. The hero. Separating himself from all of the human emotions of doubt and bitterness. Reyes’ betrayal hurt, but that wasn’t what he cared about. He cared about _why._

    In the pursuit of the answer, he traveled the world. It brought him here, to Mexico. Dorado, specifically. He had heard rumors that a demon had been murdering people in the streets at night. Jack knew it was Reyes. Reaper. Whatever he was called now. He was pacing down the dark streets, not even attempting to hide the spectacle he was. He wanted the attention. That was the reason for the outfit after all. Well, that and keeping his body hidden.

    The first two nights were uneventful after the first real firefight. He scared off a few roaming street gangs, but that was only with his presence. After word of him had spread the punks just ran off at the sight of him. If not that, they would scatter when he told them to scram.  He may have been a bit harsher than usual in his tone, but he wouldn’t admit that it was the hunger getting to him. By the seventh night, which was actually his fifth night eating like a ‘normal human’ in a row, he felt like breaking into the nearest grocery store and making his way through the entire stock of bread.

“Damn brats…” he grumbled as he turned the corner and saw a group of teenagers all drinking on one of the street corners. One of them was waving a gun around, but once Soldier made himself known he dropped it like the untrained civilian he clearly was. That just riled Jack up more. “Get home. Now!”

    The group took off, and Soldier 76 followed their movements beneath his visor. They all went in different directions, one of them running straight into the house they’d been causing a ruckus in front of. He continued his patrol once they were all out of range of his visor. He was starting to doubt that he’d draw out Reaper this way. Maybe the rumors really were just rumors, people scared of their own shadows combined with street kids shooting each other. If he believed that, then it wouldn’t be quitting to go back to his hideout and cram some of his rations down his throat. Down a few beers until he was drunk enough to ignore the hunger pains and get some sleep.

“Hey, boy scout.”

    Soldier turned and opened fire immediately, not at all surprised when his bullets only caused the smoke to whisp around the figure behind him. Reaper tsk’d his tongue. Moved closer.

“So touchy, Jack.” he mocked. His voice sounded so different, but the tone was familiar. The _way_ he spoke.  “Trigger finger itching?”

    Even though Reaper- Reyes, since the man insisted on using their old names to mock the situation- was right in front of him, Jack knew it was pointless to fire. So long as he was in whatever form he was in now, he wouldn’t be able to hurt him. Though it worked both ways, from what he understood. Reyes wouldn’t be able to fire on him, either. In the hands of a diplomat the power could save thousands of lives. Oh well.

“What are you doing here?” Soldier asked.

“A _friend_ told me you’d been prancing around lately.” the black mist responded. Every time he moved his figure came apart but then moved back together again, creating a strange, smoking pattern in the visor. “I needed to see with my own eyes.”

“See what?”

“You’ve really gotten old.”

    Soldier huffed and stood up straighter, still holding his gun up in a promise to shoot his ex-partner the minute that he re-formed.

“What do you want, Reyes?” he asked.

“Don’t pretend I’m the one who wants something. You’re the one who’s been parading around these past few nights in that ridiculous get-up.”

“Pot. Kettle.”

    To his surprise, Reyes chuckled. It was deeper and darker, but somehow still too much like the laugh he’d known. Painfully so. He steeled his heart to it as best he could, but he hadn’t been ready for it.

“Then let’s drop the act.” Reyes said, and in an instant it really _was_ Reyes. Not Reaper. Gabriel Reyes. The face Jack remembered, though still half-hazy from black smoke. When the change happened the other man’s eyes were closed, and when he opened them they were not the honey-brown that Jack remembered. The whites were pitch black, and the iris a chilling gold.

    Jack wished his visor didn’t allow him to see so well. He wishes it were all just heat signatures. Or darkness. Darkness would have been better than seeing that face.

“Well?”

“Cheap. Putting on your old face.” Soldier argued. “Do you even have a real one anymore?”

    Gabriel’s smirk fell into a steely glare.

“Not really.”

    The silence lingered for a long moment as that sunk into Soldier’s mind. Whatever Gabriel/Reyes/Reaper was now, he couldn’t age. It made sense, but it also chilled him to his bones. The wisp of a memory moved closer, gliding behind Soldier 76.

“Isn’t this better, though? The same face you fell for?”

“Shut up.” Soldier growled. He wasn’t at all surprised that Gabriel knew. He suspected Gabriel had always known, but he refused to have it rubbed in his face like this.

“Touchy.” Gabriel teased, circling now. “Why not take off the mask? I’d like to see.”

“You wish.”

“I do.”

    Soldier took a deep breath. This was going nowhere. He was being toyed with, and he didn’t like it. He liked to keep Jack and the Soldier separate. He didn’t know how he thought that would be possible with Reyes. As he tried to think of what move to make next, what to say, his stomach spoke for him. It growled, angry at being denied for so many days now. Soldier, for his part, growled right after. He should have stayed composed, but that didn’t feel possible anymore.

“Hungry?” Reyes asked, piercing yellow eyes trailing over Jack’s stomach. The smoke that made up his hand grazed it, just enough to taunt Jack with a sudden chill. “I remember that. Hunger. It’s strange, the things you end up missing.”

    Jack took a step back, put himself against the brick wall so Gabriel would stop circling him.

“Why don’t you eat, I wonder?” Reyes asked, moving closer.

    Without meaning to, Jack’s hand moved to his stomach. He immediately moved it back to his gun, embarrassed that one of his masks really was falling away.

“Take off his face.” He demanded. “You aren’t Gabriel anymore.”

    He tried to believe that, even as Reyes smirked the same way he always used to.

“I’m as much Gabriel as you are Jack.”

    Before Jack could think of a response to that, Reyes almost took his full form. Almost, but not quite. Jack could still see trails of smoke moving off of his body, proving that he was still _technically_ untouchable.

“Let’s cut the crap.” the ghost responded, still wearing Gabriel’s face. Jack didn’t know if he believed at all that it could really be Reyes anymore. “You want answers? I’ll give them to you.”

“That easy, is it?” Soldier asked, voice dripping with skepticism.

“Not quite.” Reyes responded, chuckling. “Meet me back at your place.”

    And just like that, he was gone. Jack sighed, taking slow, deep breaths to try to steady his heart.

“Get your head on straight.” he mumbled to himself, glowering as he hefted his gun onto his shoulder. Talking to himself was a habit he’d developed over time. “Idiot.”

    It wasn’t as though he had a choice either way, so he started heading ‘home’.


	2. Chapter 2

    Home, for the time being, was an abandoned apartment building. The electricity was shot, but the plumbing still worked, so it was still better than some of the places Jack had stayed recently. Showering in the dark was hardly an issue for him, anyway. He switched which room he was staying in each night, but assumed Reyes was going to be in the one he’d slept in last. He wasn’t disappointed.

    The man was sitting in the kitchen, leaning back in a chair with his feet crossed on the table. He was back to being ‘Reaper’, which made Jack wonder if he actually prefered that look now.

“Took you long enough. Getting slow?”

    Soldier scanned the room. It was dark, but his visor translated that to him differently without sacrificing any of the sight it granted him. Reyes had brought bags with him. Paper ones, seemingly heavy. He must’ve looked ridiculous carrying them in while wearing that get-up.

“What is this?” he asked. “I’m too old for games, Reyes.”

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?” Reyes asked, voice suiting the darkness of the room. “Sit down.”

    Soldier lowered his gun, confused and annoyed. He did not set it down, but went over to the bags and stuck the barrel into them, checking the inside. He reached up to his visor and switched the mode. It showed him that there was heat coming off the bags- more heat than was coming off of Reyes himself. It was all junk food. Burgers, chips, even desserts. He narrowed his eyes and glared over to the wraith, knowing that Reyes would be able to feel his glare even through the visor.

“You want answers, don’t you?” Reyes asked. “Relax, Jack. It’ll be just like old times.”

    Soldier sat down slowly, because Reyes was right. He did want answers.

“Can’t eat with the mask on.” the wraith pointed out.

    Silence filled the room and Soldier continued to glare. He didn’t know what to make of any of this, but all he could think was that it was a _very_ stupid way to kill a person. If that’s what his old friend had in mind…

“I have a deal for you. To get your answers.” Reyes continued when he saw that Soldier wasn’t taking the bait he’d set. “Interested?”

    Soldier refused to flinch, mostly because glaring at Reyes was all he could think to do. No matter what choice he made, he’d probably be screwed over at the end of it. He finally flicked his visor back to his usual sight and sat down.

“What kind of deal?”

“There it is. I knew your curiosity was stronger than your desire to kill me.” Reyes said, and then shrugged. “If I can be killed. Never got a straight answer on that one.”

“What kind of deal?” Soldier repeated, words more stern this time around. He could hear the smirk on Reyes’s smug face beneath the stupid mask.

“Simple. Eat, and get answers.”

    Soldier scoffed. He didn’t know what was going on, what game Reyes was playing at now. This proposal explained the food, but nothing else. He growled with disapproval, and Reyes uncrossed his arms and threw down his feet off the table. The front two legs of the chair thudded hard onto the wooden floor.

“Go on, Jack. It’s not like I’d poison you... Show of good faith. I’ll give you one freebie.” Reyes said, reaching down and grabbing one of the paper-wrapped burgers, tossing it across the table to Soldier. “Ask a question.”

    Soldier kept his eyes on Reyes, or the mask that was Reaper now. He thought the man's new identity was completely ridiculous, but he also wasn’t sure where the distinction was anymore. All he knew was that he could see glimpses of the man he knew beneath all the pomp and circumstance.

“What the hell happened to you?”

    There was a silence that lingered for a long beat afterwards, but then a deep chuckle came from beneath the mask.

“Didn’t see that one coming.” Reyes admitted. “All the questions you must have, and you picked that one? Not ‘why did you try to kill me’? Not ‘what is Talon planning’?”

“Did I get one free question or not?”

“Start eating. So you can have a second one.”

    Soldier huffed and carefully removed the bottom half of his mask. No way in hell he was about to remove the visor and give Reaper yet another advantage. He opened up the hamburger, leaning onto his elbows and taking a bite. He tried not to let it show on his face what a relief it was to actually eat something filling. He took three bites before raising his eyebrows at Reyes, prompting him to start speaking or he’d stop.

“In a word: purgatory.” Reyes growled, which prompted another huff from Jack. “Yeah. Sums up my reaction. But it fits. Not dead, not alive.”

“Real poetic.” Jack said around the bread and meat in his mouth. Reaper cracked his neck and leaned forward to mimic Soldier’s pose. “We’re all stuck in between. You, me, Ana. Everyone was dead. Now none of us are.”

“Still a smart ass.” he said. “Papers say my cells simultaneously decay and regenerate. I can control it, and they can’t fix it, so I stopped letting them study me. Whatever it is, it’s what happened when she tried to bring me back.”

“Moira.”

“Yup.”

    He had suspected as much. Angela had promised Moira hadn’t had access to the technology. It was safe, she said. She’d never share such sensitive information. Lied right to his face. He wished he felt more betrayed, but he had had his fill of betrayal and lies. So much of it that it didn’t even phase him anymore. He nodded his chin to the bag, and Reyes tossed him another burger.

“So, since you mentioned it-” he started. “-why did you try to kill me?”

“Two more.” Reaper said, kicking the bag on the floor over to Soldier’s side of the table. “Then you get another question. I never said one per burger, and I know how much you can eat.”

    Soldier rolled his eyes, making sure his head rolled enough to make Reyes aware that he was rolling his eyes, and took a huge bite of the burger. The amount of food he had to eat for one question seemed completely arbitrary. He almost wanted to ask what Reyes was getting out of this, if it was some sick thrill or not, but it wasn’t worth a question. He was hungry anyway.

“Taste good?” Reyes asked. Soldier gulped down the bite.

“Doesn’t matter.” he said to avoid saying ‘yes’. “It’s food.”

“Drop the soldier bullshit.” Reyes said. “You still get to be a person. Enjoy it.”

    Jack didn’t respond, finishing off the second burger and moving on to the third. He still wasn’t even close to full. He imagined he could finish off both bags with relative ease, though he knew he’d regret it the next day. His jeans were already tight before eating, and he adjusted himself in the seat.

“What’s wrong, Jack? Uncomfortable?”

    Soldier tensed as Reaper slowly leaned over, clearly to glance over Jack’s body. After a quick internal debate, Soldier decided there was more shame in trying to hide his body than allowing it to be viewed. Unfortunately, sitting down made his stomach look… rounder than it should be. The coat still did it’s job, but a careful eye would be able to see what it was hiding.

“Why don’t you take off that costume? Make yourself at home.” Reyes said. The white-haired man huffed.

“You’re in more of a get-up than I am.” he argued, leaning further down as he took the last bite of his third burger. “There. Get talking.”

“Fine.” Reyes said, but as he said it, the shadows shifted until he _looked_ like Reyes again. Besides the black and yellow eyes, at least. “Better?”

    Soldier was careful not to move any of the muscles of his exposed jaw as he saw Gabe’s face again.

“Quit screwing around.”

“I wasn’t trying to kill you.”

“Bullshit.” he growled back immediately, pulling out more food more aggressively than he probably should have. There had been no silence, though Jack suspected that Reyes had anticipated one. “You shot me.”

“A bunch.” Reyes said, sounding a little too close to proud for Soldier’s liking. “But if I wanted you dead, you’d be dead.”

“You sure think highly of yourself.”

“We both had the same shit in our veins. Back when I _had_ veins. I knew you wouldn’t die from a few bullets.” Reyes said, shaking his head. “But I knew you would leave your post. Leave Overwatch behind. That was the end goal.”

“Why?”

Reyes just waved his hand to the food.

“Aren’t you still hungry?  That little side effect didn’t go away with age, I take it?” Reyes said, and Jack sighed.

“No.” he answered. Right now, Reaper didn’t seem to be dangerous. He was just Reyes. Snarky and mocking, but in the end that’s what Jack always got from him. It hurt less now than it did then. “Worse, maybe. Hard to tell without the rations they gave us.”

    He continued to eat, expecting Reyes to say something to mock him, but it didn’t come. Instead the wraith just watched, golden eyes focused on each bite that Jack took.

“So, you don’t eat.” Jack said, assuming it wouldn’t count as one of the ‘questions’. He was correct, because Reye’s shook his head.

“Not much. Can hold down a little bit. Still taste things.” he responded. “But a meal? It gets messy. My ‘body’ rejects it.”

    Soldier made a ‘hn’ sound and continued to make his way through a bowl of macaroni and cheese he’d unearthed. The food was all strange. Like Reaper had gone out of his way to get things that were heavy in the gut. Did he? That would be… odd. That he’d remember, and then go so far as to make sure to pick things up that would combat Jack’s hunger best. But then again, this whole situation was odd.

“So, what? You get off on watching other people eat now? Does it help?”

    Reyes smirked.

“If that’s what you want to think.”

“Makes the most sense.”

“You can ask. If you keep eating.”


	3. Chapter 3

After the order to keep eating to get more answers, Jack quieted down, frowning slightly as he felt a pinch on his stomach. Just below his belly button, the zipper of his jacket was rubbing against him. Plucking at the trail of hair that lead downwards, but also biting into his distended stomach in a way that would definitely leave a mark. More upsetting than just the fact that that was happening, however, was knowing why. The shirt he wore beneath his jacket must have started to hike up the curve of his gut as he gate. He cursed under his breath, but didn’t give Reyes time to ask why.

“That’s three burgers worth, answer the question.” he said as he tossed the bowl aside and reached back into the bags for the next item of food. “Why did you want Overwatch to fail? I know you were bitter about the damn leadership, but it wasn’t worth all of that.”

“No. Wasn’t that.” Reyes said, still staring at Jack as he started on the next bowl of cheese-coated noodles. “Don’t get me wrong. It was bullshit that they chose you, but I got it. You had the face they wanted. A real hero. Eager to please. Didn’t ask too many questions.”

The way Reyes said the last part made Jack prickle slightly, glaring up at the other man. He felt as though he’d just been called an idiot, granted in a very roundabout manner.

“And what _questions_ should I have been asking?” 

Reyes smirked and nodded slowly, as if agreeing to the question itself, but he waited for Jack to finish a few bites before he replied.

“What Overwatch really stood for.” he said. “All that shit about heroism and sacrifice… You wanted it to be true so badly you refused to even consider anything else. Keep eating.”

Reyes said the last part so smoothly that Jack was nearly lost for a moment, taking a second to realize that he’d stopped shoveling food into his face. It was easy to forget when he was starting to actually get full. He went out of his way to take an exaggerated bite.

“ You’re a good soldier. Always have been. Decent leader, too. But you’re naive. Or at least you  _ were _ .” Reyes went on. “And I bet you know that now.”

Jack kept eating, studying Reyes’ face. He was just as beautiful as he remembered, even when it was interpreted through the visor instead of his own eyes, and that pissed him off quite a bit. He was old now. He looked decent for his age, but his hair was white and his scars did nothing to help him look close to his old self, let alone how his body had changed...

“That pulse rifle you lifted. That wasn’t the only thing you found when you raided the Watchpoint, was it?”

“I’m not the one answering questions tonight.” Jack grumbled. Even so, the way he jabbed his fork into the next bite spoke volumes.

“I’m not going to try and claim any _moral_ high ground.” Reyes chirped. “But I prefer an honest evil over a insincere good.”

Jack could hardly argue with that. Reyes was right. During his raid as Soldier, he’d found plenty of evidence that Overwatch had been corrupted. He was disgusted that the public had been right, and frustrated with himself for believing all of what he’d been fed. It made it easier to accept all of this coming from Reyes.

“Why the gauntlet? Why Talon?” he asked, and he swore that Reyes’ black-and-gold eyes sparkled.

“That’s two questions, and I think you should finish your meal first.” 

Soldier looked down, spotting the one bag that was left. He could tell at a glance that it was entirely filled with desserts, and grimaced.

“You know I hate sweets.”

“Cry me a river, boy scout.”

It was bizarre how quickly they fell back into their old quips. Maybe he was getting nostalgic with age. Maybe Reyes was still too gorgeous to say no to. Maybe he didn’t hate sweets as much as he always claimed he did. Either way, he grabbed the carton of a dozen cookies from the top of the bag, checking the rest quickly. There was a full cake, and a box of doughnuts. He was surprised there wasn’t any ice cream, but maybe Reyes knew it would melt in the hot apartment. 

Speaking of which, Jack almost wished that Reyes _had_ brought ice cream. At least that would cool him down.

“Take off the jacket.” Reyes said, and Jack was almost positive that he could read minds. He scarfed down one of the cookies and kept his visor trained on the man’s dark face. “Worried I’ll be able to see how fat you’ve gotten?”

He nearly choked on the cookie, but managed to keep it quiet. His face felt even hotter. Even so, he managed to lock Reyes with a death glare behind the visor, but he wasn’t even a bit surprised when the man laughed in return.

“ If you want to keep it  _ fair _ … ?” he started, but trailed off as his shirt dissipated into smoke. 

Immediately, Jack lowered his eyes to the sweet snack in front of him. It was the same as back then, too. Just like his face. Not that he’d ever had the privilege of looking at his bare chest for a prolonged period of time when they were friends. Showers in the army, a quick glance over his shoulder. He had enough courage to face bullets and bombs but not to tell Reyes how badly he wanted him.

Obviously telling him wasn’t as necessary as he’d always thought. He heard the wraith’s tongue click against his teeth.

“So shy.” Reyes teased. “At your age, I’d expect you to be more… _assertive_ by now, Jack.”

Even though Jack’s skin was crawling, he kept eating. He wasn’t exactly sure why, but part of him wanted to blame his nerves. Reyes was right. He should have been braver by now. He’d spent so much of his life being the perfect soldier, he didn’t know how to function with other people outside of that narrative. 

Reyes didn’t say a word, still leaning back in the chair. Jack assumed he should count himself lucky that the other man was still wearing bottoms. After he was almost finished the cookies, he reached forward, but stopped half-way through the action as the zipper dug deep into his gut.

“Damn it…” he growled.

He caught Reyes smirking, and huffed as he finally unzipped the jacket. It was too damn tight, and he had a ways to go before he’d get the answers he wanted. He made sure to pull down his undershirt immediately, so Reyes wouldn’t see how pale and doughy his stomach was bare as it plopped out. Though not so pale right this second, since it was usually bright red once it was freed from the corset-like jacket he kept it in. Even so, his black shirt beneath the jacket nearly as skin-tight, even more so from the sweat. It was only more comfortable because it stretched, and it still managed to show off everything. Even the dip of his belly button- the one part of his shirt that wasn’t making direct contact with flesh- was a telling sign that he should have bought a new shirt by now.

Once his stomach was freed from it’s confines it plopped out over his tight pants in a heavy dome. It even _looked_ soft to the touch, like bread dough, and was fat and hefty enough to sit on his thighs even when he was leaning back. His chest fared no better. It wasn’t quite breasts yet, but the softness over  his pecs was impossible to deny. Jack steadfastly refused to look anywhere in Reyes’ direction, but he also stopped eating. He hadn’t expected to feel so exposed. He’d thought he could just pretend it didn’t bother him, but when he felt how wide and bloated his stomach was, the blood rushed to his face.

He waited for the laughter. He knew it was coming. This was what all this had been for, he realized that now. It was a humiliation tactic. Reyes was getting inside his head, and it was working. All the asshole had to do now was laugh and mock him, and he’d have the upperhand in every fight from now until Jack finally managed to drop the extra weight. Maybe even long after.

When the laughter didn’t come Jack started to feel even more annoyed. He wanted to growl at Reyes to get on with it, but then he heard something. Almost… a purring? He was shocked enough to look up, and his visor met with Reyes’ off-putting eyes. Well, almost. He met Reyes’ eyes, but those eyes were directed… elsewhere. At his stomach. Jack tugged on his shirt, which did nothing but show off how soft and malleable his middle had become as it squashed beneath the fabric.

“See? That’s much more comfortable, isn’t it? I don’t know why you insist on wearing something so small.” Reyes said, his tone deeper. Almost sultry. Jack felt his face grow even hotter.

“What’s your angle?” Jack finally asked, his tone sharp from nerves. He wished he’d never put down his gun. He was a Soldier, not a person. He couldn’t handle this situation.

Reyes stood up, and Jack almost followed his movements, but he thought the less movement he made with his stomach free and wobbling, the better. Despite the flush of his cheeks he summoned up a stern glare as Reyes approached- not that it slowed the man down, he couldn’t even see it. The dark-skinned man did not falter, moving closer and setting his hand gently on Jack’s stomach. The touch was cool, and Jack tried not to show the shiver that ran up his spine when it came.

“What’s the point in denying yourself food, Jack?” he asked. “I’ve had my eye on you for awhile. You’re trying so hard, and it’s not even making a difference…”

Jack growled and pushed Reyes’ hand away. It dissipated almost immediately and then landed on his stomach again.

“You made your point.” he said in a gruff tone. He was still trying to save face, though he knew he couldn’t get his pride back after this. He thought idly that now he’d _have_ to kill Reyes, no matter what the man's excuses were. He couldn’t have him going back as Reaper and telling all of Talon that Soldier 76 had let himself go to pot.

“I don’t think I have…” Reyes whispered, leaning down. “Don’t make me spell this out for you, tubs.”

Soldier growled, but that didn’t seem to have much of an effect on Reyes. He noticed that Reyes was starting to look more solid now, and not just his abs. The wisps around him weren’t as pronounced, and he didn’t seem to be wavering anymore. The muscled wraith- or man, now, perhaps- leaned down until his face was barely an inch away from Jack’s. 

“You’re pretty dense, Jack. Always have been. You’re also pretty shit at asking for things you want. I’m not.”

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

   Jack gulped and leaned back further, but Reyes closed the gap with practiced grace. His hand moved down Jack’s middle, to the fattest part of his heavy stomach. He squeezed, and Jack held his breath. 

“I want you. Want you to stuff the rest of this food in your face, and then I want to fuck you.”

Jack’s eyes widened and he studied Reyes’ face carefully. He was sure that he was being toyed with, but he didn’t see a trace of dishonesty. He knew Reyes- the man couldn’t lie to him. Not directly. He had a good poker face, but Jack had never been tricked by it. He couldn’t tell what the man was thinking at any point, but he did know when he was lying. Unless he’d gotten better at bluffing…

“You’re full of it.” he accused, and Reyes smirked.

“Come on, Jack. Your wet dream for years finally says he wants you and you’re gonna turn me away?” Reyes asked, moving closer. He didn’t have a scent, Jack noticed. He knew there were bigger things to worry about, but even though Reyes had a physical presence now, he didn’t smell like anything, and that was terrifying, somehow. “If I were being disingenuous, you’d know it…”

In a quick motion Reyes swept his hand up Jack’s shirt, pushing the material up. The air felt strange on Jack’s stomach, but stranger still was how cool his old friend's hands felt. But it wasn’t… bad. It was so hot in the Mexican climate, and he’d been all wrapped up in that damn jacket for hours. He was warm all over, and the chilling touch was a welcome reprieve. Well, maybe not entirely welcome. He didn’t much appreciate the way the other mans fingers sunk into his skin, how his palm curved around the circumference of his gut. He was still wary of being mocked, and Reyes must have been able to tell because he went on.

“I always knew. You don’t hide things well. Even if you didn’t ask… I almost told you. I came so close, Jack.” he said, moving closer. He was almost straddling Jack now. “But you were a soldier. I couldn’t make you give that up. So I pretended not to notice, for your sake...”

Jack stiffened as he listened to Reyes. He sounded like _himself_ in this moment. A sincere version of his old self. Maybe even more vulnerable than he’d been back then. 

“... Tell me what?” he asked, though he was starting to suspect already. Reyes chuckled, though his strange eyes looked mildly annoyed.

“Are you going to pretend to be stupid all night?” he asked. “I’ve been watching you for awhile, you know. The first time I saw you take off your jacket… Nn… I did _not_ expect that.”

“You’ve been spying on me?” Jack growled.

“Damn right I’ve been spying on you.” Reyes said with that infuriating smirk. “I only get so many perks in this body, I can’t even fucking eat, I might as well take advantage where I can.”

Jack rolled his eyes, but his cheeks were still burning. 

“ I’ll spell it out for you. I’ve always had a  _ type,  _ Jack.” Reyes said, still so temptingly close that Jack could have kissed him if he only moved forward half an inch. “I liked you fine. You were annoying, but in a cute, naive way.”

“Fuck you.”

“Tsk tsk tsk. Language, boy scout.” Reyes teased. “You were just too perfect. Abs for days, trim all around. I like something to hold on to. Need it.”

Jack studied Reyes, still trying to read him. Even as it was ‘spelled out’ for him, he found it hard to believe. Reyes met his gaze and held it, even though he couldn’t have known for sure where Jack’s eyes were, as if waiting for a challenge. Jack bit his tongue for a long time, and then forced a bitter smirk.

“Prove it.” he rumbled lowly with false confidence. 

He didn’t know what he was expecting, but the next few moments were a blur. He moved of his own volition, but it was all fast and felt out of his control. They moved onto his bed, which he pretended didn’t creak under his weight even when Reyes smirked at him. The man, wraith, whathaveyou, slipped both hands around Jack’s girth, cupping the stomach that had offended Jack on so many occasions lately. Reyes thumbed at his happy trail, drawing attention to the roundness of his gut. Before Jack could say something along the lines of ‘stop it you freak’, the dark man pressed his lips against his hard and he decided to just go along with it. 

When Reyes did pull away, their eyes met for a long moment. Of course, it was through the visor, but it felt the same. Jack suddenly didn’t think the gold-and-black eyes looked so ridiculous. He could still see Reyes in there. The snarky jerk he’d been before. He wondered if Reyes was thinking anything similar, or if he was just mystified by how old Jack had gotten, or how the scars on his face did nothing for his looks. Maybe he was taking in the double-chin that Jack was starting to get if he looked down. Maybe he was secretly holding back a laugh at the idea that Reyes would want him after he’d let himself go.

“I can tell what you’re thinking, Jack. Cut it out.” he growled, leaning over his old friend like a predator. Jack held his breath. “Just enjoy this. Let me enjoy this. If I didn’t want you, I could’ve killed you ten times over by now.”

Jack was going to say something snarky in response, but he swallowed it back. He needed this, he wanted this, he’d _always_ wanted this. He had never imagined that he’d get it because he was finally “fat enough” for Reyes, but the end result was the same. When he felt a pinch to his side- to his love handle- he grunted.

“You’re actually turned on by this?” he asked. A part of him still wasn’t buying it, but he knew himself well enough. Reyes could have his dick halfway down his throat and he’d still wonder if this was all some sort of game, a double-cross, or even a prank. 

“Does that bother you?” Reyes asked back in a gruff voice. Jack noticed how the man didn’t glance up this time, his eyes suddenly focused on his old friend's chest, but not really. More focused on NOT meeting Jack’s eyes than anything else.

As if Reyes might actually be  _ embarrassed _ . Which was as hilarious as it was shocking.

“Not bothered. Confused.” Jack elaborated, slapping the side of his stomach. It wobbled lazily, full from dinner but still soft from the coating of fat. “Most people wouldn’t consider this…  I mean. I’m not exactly in my prime anymore.”

“Neither of us are. Good riddance.” Reyes huffed, and Jack noticed some smoke surrounding the man as if he wanted Jack to remember that he wasn’t the same man, either. “Do you really need me to say it? It’s easier to just tease you, you know.”

Jack set his jaw, unsure how to answer. He didn’t want to admit to the fact that he  _ did  _ need to hear it, but he knew that it would be difficult for him to relax until he did. Thankfully, Reyes hadn’t gained any extra patience over the years. He sighed and slipped his hands onto either side of Jack’s pale, rounded stomach, his thumbs trailing tenderly over some fresh stretch marks.

“I think you’re hot, Jack. Like this.” he growled. “Soft and rounded out. And it would be even hotter if you were bigger. So don’t act like some blushing virgin flower.”

The soldier didn’t flinch, and after a moment he realized he wasn’t even breathing. What was wrong with him? Why was he freezing up? 

“Jack.” Reyes repeated, voice serious. “Words, Jack. Say what you want. I’m a killer, not a rapist. Spit it out.”

Jack gulped even though his mouth felt dry. His mouth stayed shut as if glued, and he breathed in deeply from his nose. He felt foolish, like a gibbering teenager all over again. 

“I’m waiting.” Reyes’ eyes stayed locked with Jack’s, chilling and heating him all at once. His thumbs trailed back and forth across his soft flesh. The motion would have been comforting if Jack still didn’t feel so damn self-conscious about his stomach.

“Damn it.” Jack growled, closing his eyes and pushing his head back. “You’ve always been a pest.”

He expected Reyes to take that as his green light, but when the pressure on his stomach from the man's hands didn’t move he sighed and opened his eyes again. Reyes hadn’t flinched. He was really going to make him say it.

“I told you to prove it, didn’t I?” he asked, which was the best he could manage. “Quit screwing around.”

That seemed to be enough and Reyes moved in, closing the gap between them and locking his lips with Jack as his hands moved down, pushing on the lip of his too-tight jeans. Jack’s gut wasn’t the only thing that had been touched by his metabolism crashing, and as his clothes were pulled away it became clear that the rest of him had grown quite soft as well. His muscles were still there, but you’d have to dig past the flesh of his thighs and backside to find them. It probably wouldn’t matter how deeply you dug your fingers into his gut, however. You wouldn’t be able to find the abs beneath, even though Jack knew they were still there.

Currently, it seemed like Reyes was actually trying to find them given how his hands pressed and squeezed. Jack gritted his teeth through it, waiting for it to end, but it didn’t seem like Reyes’ interest was going elsewhere.

“You actually do like this, don’t you?” he asked, his voice softer than usual, almost a whisper.

“Stop the presses, boy scout finally got it.” Reyes growled, pushing down on Jack’s shoulders. The chuckle in his voice was low, and dark, but filled with promise.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

    After Reaper’s soft laughter died off there was a hesitation, for just a moment, and then a small whisper.

“Can you take the visor off?”

    Jack’s shoulders tightened again, and he heard Reyes sigh against his ear as a result. The wraith didn’t push this time, though, and that meant Jack had to be the one to speak up.

“... I won’t be able to see you.”

    There’s a beat before Gabriel responded.

“I don’t blame you for being suspicious, but I would like to draw your attention to the fact that you are half-naked and I’m still armed.” Reyes pointed out, tapping his holster with one hand. “Do you really still think I’m out to hurt you?”

    Jack shook his head, his face so red that it was impossible for it to brighten anymore.

“That’s not why I want to see you.” he said in a low whisper.

    Without his visor, Jack could see some things- simple shapes with no details, some colors- he was lucky enough to be light-sensitive, too- but legally and practically he was blind. He’d spent his whole life wanting to be in Gabriel’s arms, and now he wouldn’t be able to see the man if he took the damn thing off. Gabriel growled lowly and moved down, pressing his lips against Jack’s jaw, giving his stomach another squeeze.

“I’ve seen them…. They’re nice eyes.” Gabriel said. “... I’m not going anywhere. When we’re done, you can see me again after.”

    That struck Jack harder than any of the assurances from before, and he finally gave a small nod. He felt both of Gabriel’s hands move away from his body and up to the side of his head, and he wasn’t at all surprised that the other man already knew how to remove it.

    The visor being removed always came with two sensations. First, there was an instant flicker of fear as his sight melted from his eyes. It did not remove his sight all at once, it took a moment to power down, and it was a second or so before it was completely gone. For a time between Commander Morrison and Soldier 76, he’d actually gotten used to his disability, but since taking up the mantle of the Soldier he’d come to depend on the visor to feel safe. At the same time, a second feeling would settle in. Even with the anxiety, there would be some relief. The visor was constantly plugged into his nerves, messing with his brain. Yes, it helped him see, but it also took a physical toll on him. Feeling that fall away was almost like a warm shower. Except it also made the world much more dangerous at the same time. Everything around them became a blur, and Gabe became a dark shadow looming over him.

    He had it on good authority that his eyes had a milky-white haze over them these days, and that the steel-blue was a faded baby blue that could just barely been seen through the fog. He didn’t bother going through the effort of taking a photo and looking at it with the visor on. He felt like he’d rather not know.

“You happy now?” he asked, turning his eyes away. It’s not like it mattered anymore whether or not he looked at the wraith. He heard Gabe hum, deep and dark and way too sultry.

“Very.” he said simply, and Jack felt lips against his jaw again. “Now… I told you, I wanted you to finish your food.”

“You have to be fucking kidding me.”

    Gabriel’s malicious chuckle told him he was not, in fact, kidding him. Suddenly the chill of the other man was missing, and Jack felt more vulnerable than before, even though his entire hangup to start with had been being blind with another person. With Reaper. In the time they’d been here, that fear had switched, and he didn’t want to be alone.

    The wraith did not get up and down from the bed like a normal person, and Jack hadn’t expected him to, really, but it was still strange to feel the weight… _slither_ off of him, and then reappear without jostling the bed. He took a sharp breath, able to smell the food that was brought back to him. It was the sweets. He grunted and turned his head partially away, squirming. His stomach wasn’t exactly full, which was an embarrassment all it’s own, but it wasn’t empty, either.

“Desserts make me sick.” he insisted, one hand on his stomach.

“Just finish these. You don’t have to eat the cake if you don’t want to, and we can save the doughnuts for the morning.”

    Jack hesitated for a moment then, his eyes searching for Gabriel’s. He couldn’t find them, just that same dark blur, but shaped enough like a person that he at least knew where his face should be. Vaguely.

“... You’ll be here in the morning?” he asked. He had to work to keep emotion from his voice. No surprise, but no hope either.

“Nothing gets past you, does it?” Gabriel shot back teasingly. Jack felt a hand against his cheek and leaned into it, just a bit. “Yeah. I’ll be here.”

“Then go ahead.”

    There was a half a moment of pause before Jack felt the cookie brush his lips and he opened his mouth. It wasn’t as if he was going to feed himself. Not that he couldn’t, without the visor. He could. He just didn’t feel like doing so, especially when the food was something he didn’t particularly like…

    Though he did not remember the cookies he used to eat tasting quite this good.

    By the time Gabriel finally disrobed entirely and Jack felt his member pressing into his aching gut, the white-haired man could barely move under the weight of it. The damn ghoul managed to get him to eat two slices of cake on top of everything else before Jack promised he’d figure out how to puke directly onto Gabriel’s chest with or without his sight if he kept bringing more over. Though in Gabriel’s defence, Jack had said yes when he asked if he wanted more.

“Practically insatiable,  beneath all the cranky old man act.” Gabe teased, his lips brushing over Jack’s. Even though he must have been leaning over the man's gut to reach his lips, Jack felt no weight on his middle. Maybe Reaper’s wraith form had a few more perks than he gave it credit.

    He managed to finally strip Jack of his boxers, both of their naked bodies pressed into one another. Jack could feel Reapers tight body against his soft one and felt a flush go through his body. There was something that accompanied the shame this time, though. Knowing, almost for certain, that Gabriel desired him. That made him feel sexy. Fat or not.

“... Say it again.” Jack whispered as he felt the lips trailing down his neck.

“Say what again?”

“That you like it.” he said. He tried not to sound as needy and pathetic as he felt. “That you want me.”

    He could feel the lips on his neck curl into a smile. He felt a soft breath, a half-chuckle, against his collarbone. It made Gabriel feel human, even if it was just for a moment.

“So that’s how you tick. I always wondered.” Gabriel mused out loud. “That’s unfortunate. I like the teasing. It comes more naturally.”

    Jack turned his head indigently.

“It’s not what makes me _tick_.” he growled.

“Oh but there is something?”

    There was a moment of silence and Jack gave a low grunt before ignoring the question.

“I don’t mind the teasing. Just. Say that you like it again first. One more time.”

“You think I only have one more in me?” Gabriel asked, sounding offended. “If it’s what you like, I’ll break it down for you.”

    There was a moment when Jack wanted to ask if Gabriel was still teasing him, but he let it go this time. Mostly because of the soft grip around his shaft, and the chill slithering down his body. He felt teeth graze his softened chest. Without sight, everything was a surprise, and he couldn’t prepare himself enough to hide his reactions. He moaned, internally debating whether he should be furious that he was half-certain that had been Gabriel’s intent all along.

“I like how soft you’ve gotten.” Gabriel started, whispering against Jack’s chest. “Fuck that. I love it. Look at you. All plump and warm. Jesus christ do you know how hard it is for me to feel warmth, Jack? But you make me feel warm.”

    His free hand moved to squeeze Jack’s side, feel the weight and shake it.

“First time I saw this, I wanted to jump you right then and there. I had to hold myself back. I… I didn’t want to scare you.”

“You don’t scare me.”

“ I would have.” Gabriel promised. “Popping out of the shadows, telling you how hot your beer gut is, pushing you down-”

“What exactly do you think happened tonight if not exactly what you are describing?”

“Hey. I’m trying to compliment you here.” Gabriel said in a laugh. “Cut a guy some goddamn slack.”

    Jack settled down. Gabe was probably on to something, because even though Jack was getting exactly what he wanted a part of him still rejected it. He wanted to change the subject, even as he grew harder in Gabriel’s hand at the praise.

“It’s like trying to describe a color, or a taste.” Gabriel said softly. “I can’t put into words what you do to me, Jack. I just… feel it. When I watch your body move. The way you shake. How your stomach shifts  when you turn. How you eat everything in sight.”

“In sight. Cute.”

“Jack, I swear to God.”

    The tone wasn’t cruel, but it was aggravated. Mildly. The amusement drawing thin. Jack bit his lip.

“I know you like this.” Gabriel said. “Not the fact that you’re fat, but you’re enjoying me telling you how much I like it. So just… relax, already. Stop trying to be soldier and just. Be Jack. For me. I’m trying to be Gabe for you.”

    Jack nodded, and reached down, trying to coax Gabriel back up towards him. It was clumsy, but Gabe must have gotten the gist and pulled up to kiss him on the lips again. Jack nuzzled his face. It was still cold, but growing warmer. Like he was sharing in Jack’s body heat.

“I am Jack.” he said, wrapping his arms around Gabe’s waist. It had to be corporeal for Jack to touch him, and he seemed to manage to do so just in time so Jack’s arms didn’t pass straight through him. In doing so, Jack felt his lovers abs gain mass and press into his stomach. He liked the weight against him. The firm and soft. “I want to hear more. I’ll keep quiet this time.”

    Gabriel kissed him, this time right above his eye, and there was a tenderness there that couldn’t be faked. There were still so many things unsaid, but Jack held onto the promise. Gabriel would still be here in the morning.

“You are gorgeous.” Gabe said, picking up where he’d left off. “You know the best part about your stomach?”

    Jack bit his tongue, refusing to interrupt his compliments a third time, and Gabriel rewarded him with a nip to his earlobe.

“It’s so. Fucking. Round.” Gabriel said, stressing each word. Jack flushed and almost moved one of his arms to cover his stomach, but Reyes caught his wrist gently and kissed his fingers before  moving lower, until most of the chill from him was focused on his stomach. “I’ve never seen a stomach so round. The curve is perfect. Like a solid ball of flesh. Even when you spend half the time trying to crush it flat, it pops out into a pretty, jiggling orb.”

    Gabe’s lips made the ‘b’ in orb pop, exaggerating his words, elongating them to make the compliments sound almost like teasing. After such a slew of positive reinforcement, Jack let his hand fall against the bed and arched his back, just a bit, to press more against Gabriel’s torso. He felt the dark figure purr against him, feeling the shift in the tone of their moment.

“I’ve missed you, Jack.” he said, before gliding lower, beneath Jack’s stomach.

    Things became a blur after that. Not just visually. **Gabriel** felt like a blur. He moved so quick and slow at once. There were times when Jack almost became nervous, because he swore he felt more than two hands on him at once, but the touch still had that _chill_ that made it unmistakably Reyes. Whatever he was now.

There was something very erotic about being pinned by his own full stomach. He felt helpless. Frustrated, that he couldn’t do anything to stimulate his lover, but letting go of that aspect let him relax and enjoy the sensations he felt. It helped when he felt Gabriel’s prick rubbing against his thigh, hard as a rock and leaking without Jack even touching him.

    He never got a chance to try, either. By the time they’d both finished, Jack had done nothing more that grunt and moan his way to orgasm, while Gabriel was left to take care of himself with his free hand. Hands. Jack was a little glad he didn’t have his visor. He was open minded, but he could wait until later on to figure out how that trick worked.

    He was panting harder than he would have cared to admit when they were finished. He felt a figure slide into the space beside him. First a soft shift, like a cat surrounded by smoke, but then forming into a person-shaped blur once more. As the other man formed and became solid it caused Jack to turn slightly towards the new weight on the bed, enough to fold into Gabe. It took him a few moments to realize that he didn’t feel the same iciness to the touch as he had before they’d started. Gabriel wasn’t warm, particularly, but it was as if Jack’s own body had cooled and his warmth had sunk into his lover, making their bodies even out and become the same temperature.

    Soon there was an arm around his shoulder, and Jack brought him arm up to clasp at Gabriel’s chest, his stomach sitting heavily against the other man’s side.

“So… are you going to answer my questions?”

    Reyes laughed.

“Don’t pretend as though you didn’t already _know_ the answer, Jack. You suck at lying. Talon paid me to take the gauntlet.” he whispered softly. “You just wanted an excuse to keep stuffing your face, so you went for the easy question.”

    Jack flushed but didn’t argue, too content to start anything now. Their naked bodies were entwined, and for the first time in a very long while, Jack didn’t feel like he needed to hurry to get into his clothes and hide his portly frame. He could just exist, and Gabriel appreciated his body as it was.

“... I have a house.” Gabe said after a long silence. “A few, actually.”

“Good for you.”

“You could live there.”

    Another silence. Jack did not move. He didn’t even bother opening his eyes. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel surprised by the offer, but rather the offer shocked him so much that he steadfastly refused to react to it. If it turned out to be a joke, he didn’t want to give Reyes the pleasure.

“I mean it, Jack.” Gabriel said. His arm shook a little as though he were trying to rouse the soldier. “Working lights. A shower. A kitchen. Whole nine yards.”

“Paid for with what money?” Jack asked.

    Gabriel huffed.

“ _My_ money.” he insisted. “... Would it help if I told you I’m done with Talon?”

“... Maybe.”

“I am.”

“I meant maybe. Maybe I’ll live there. Just. Sleep.”

    He felt Gabriel nod, and they did exactly that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the story!It was a lot of fun to write.
> 
> I may continue this universe in the future, though the next iteration/iterations would be much more domestic fluff. These two deserve a little peace and quiet.


End file.
